


quiet nd sleepy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: u know when ur making some form of lunch and then ur babe comes and nuzzles on uJonghyun hugs him for a long time, lips leaving little wet spots on his neck and stomach moving next to Taemin’s with each breath.tumblr





	quiet nd sleepy

Garlic salt, seasoning salt, onion salt….

“Who the fuck invented onion salt,” Taemin mumbles as he squints at all of the little bottles on the spice rack. That’s just. Weird. He doesn’t even know when that got into this house. He puts that one back and picks up the garlic salt instead, twisting open the cap and sprinkling what he guesses is a good amount over the potatoes sizzling in the pan. He shuffles them all around with the spatula after, and then spends the next two minutes trying to flip each small piece over to a side that hasn’t touched the pan yet. When he’s as satisfied as he’ll be with it, he sets the spatula down on the counter next to the stove, rubs an itch on his neck and turns to walk to the kitchen table and sit for a few minutes with his laptop.

He takes half of a step right into Jonghyun, who keeps shuffling forward after he stops and slips his arms easily around his waist.

“Oh,” Taemin says, part surprise, part acceptance. Jonghyun hums quietly back, still pressing forward until his face is nestled into the left side Taemin’s neck. He squeezes Taemin gently, sniffs him, and presses little kisses all over his skin. Taemin feels his deep breaths and his little fingers curling into the back of his shirt. He fits his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder and loosely holds him back, letting his eyes slide shut because it’s better than staring at the old stain on their kitchen tile.

Jonghyun hugs him for a long time, lips leaving little wet spots on his neck and stomach moving next to Taemin’s with each breath. Taemin isn’t exactly sure why, but he’s not weepy, so he assumes that Jonghyun was just having one of his physical intimacy cravings and lets him do it.

After a few minutes a small pop gets his attention; he lifts his head and checks his potatoes. As he watches another small piece pops in the butter and hops a little bit off of the pan. Oh. That’s probably not good. He reaches over and turns the heat down a little bit, then takes the spatula and shuffles everything around again. Jonghyun picks his own head up from where he’d been sucking a light mark into Taemin’s neck. He rests his head on Taemin’s opposite shoulder and looks at the pan with him. Without Taemin asking, he lifts a sleeve-covered hand and rubs Taemin’s neck gently, wiping up all of the wet little spit spots he’d been leaving with his kisses. Taemin appreciates it.

“Are you literally making just… only potatoes for lunch?” he asks quietly. Taemin shrugs with a nod.

“Yeah,” he says. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Jonghyun mumbles, shoulders rising and falling slowly. “Isn’t that just, like. Going to McDonald’s and only ordering fries and then leaving?”

“You know that I _do_  do that on a regular basis,” Taemin mumbles back. Jonghyun hums again, the kind of hum that concedes truth. Taemin shrugs again. He’s fine with it.

Or, well, he was, a few minutes ago, but now the more he thinks about it, the more it feels kind of weird. He feels like if he’s taking the time to make something on the stove for a meal for the both of them then it should be more than just two big potatoes and one little lumpy one. He pokes one little chunk with the corner of his spatula.

“What if you put eggs in it?” Jonghyun suggests. Taemin blinks slowly, then turns and leans a little bit back to frown at him.

“What?” he asks.

“Like,” Jonghyun says. “Whisk some eggs and then pour them in when the potatoes are almost done and mix them around, and then it’s like. Wow. Fancy scrambled eggs or whatever. Gourmet.” He wiggles his fingers against the back of Taemin’s shirt. Taemin looks back at the pan.

“Oh,” he says. “I thought you meant like--never mind.” He shakes his head instead of telling Jonghyun he’d thought he wanted him to just crack a full egg into the middle of the potatoes. The scramble thing makes much more sense. “I’ll do that,” he mumbles. He puts his hands on Jonghyun’s waist to gently push him away so he can get to the fridge, but Jonghyun whines in the back of his throat and clings around him tightly.

“I’m not done,” he says, voice a tiny pout against Taemin’s collarbone. Taemin snorts softly, but stays still where he is. The potatoes aren’t done either. He can stand here with Jonghyun for a little while longer.


End file.
